Don't Lie To Me
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Vicious hopes Spike was telling the truth when he said nothing happened while he was on Titan. Rated M for obvicous reasons


I had this thought stuck in my head for about a month, when Spike has that flash back and you hear Vicious say 'Will you betray me?' I see him saying it towards Spike, I don't think he cared about Julia fucking with other men like the whore she is, but with Spike, that's a whole different story

* * *

When Vicious came home from Titan, he knew something was up, something happened when he was gone, he had a suspicion while he was on Titan, suspicions that came as visions and dreams-no- nightmares, because that's all they were, just horrible dreams that he hoped would never be true, but he knew deep down they might have true, Julia, he didn't care if she left, walked out of his life and never came back. In fact, Vicious wanted that to happen, because if she stayed; those dreams might be true. Spike falling in love with Julia… those dreams, of them kissing, hugging, holding while Vicious stood there, calling out their names and they walked along laughing, Vicious snapped out of that thought, it scared him. It scared him…

It was morning, Spike and Vicious usually went out for breakfast, like today, Vicious has been home for a week, it's been silent between them, like most days, Spike tapping his fingers along the table, head resting on his hand, looking with bored look on his face at the ass of the waitress nearby, a brunette who was in her early 20's, Vicious didn't say anything, he although, never did that… he just didn't see what Spike saw. Vicious took a sip of his coffee, not caring about how hot it was till it hit his throat and felt hell land on his throat, Vicious swallowed, panting, Spike looked at him and chuckled.

"Burnt your tongue?" Spike asked, Vicious looked at him angrily, even though it was nice to see something happen between them, Vicious sighed, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, Spike didn't touch his yet, letting it cool down so he didn't do what Vicious did, he laughed at how weird Vicious looked right now.

"I didn't come here to be laughed at." Vicious said, putting his tongue back in his mouth, "I actually want to talk." He said quietly, "I may have been home for a week, but you and I…"

"Hang on a sec, Vicious; you know I'm not into that." At first, Vicious thought Spike was referring to the thought of him being gay and rejecting him of his love, well, he let Spike finish what he was saying, "I'm, not into this touchy feely crap, you know."

Vicious sighed mentally, still remaining his stark composure of which he mastered greatly and said, "I know, but still, Spike, we need to talk…"  
"Um, alright, you've been acting weird." Spike shrugged a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Spike, it's about what happened, while I was gone, I hear you were injured, badly." Vicious was thankful his bangs were there, he usual never showed concern when he always thought of Spike, while he was at war he thought of him regularly, well, because Vicious had time to think about Spike, but he never came to conclusion of what he felt just yet. But he had an idea of what he might feel about Spike.

Spike's eyes widened when Vicious mentioned that, for a quick moment before returning to their natural position, he looked up at Vicious and nodded.

"Yeah, so, that happened months before you came back." To Spike it was old news, he wanted it to be old news so Vicious wouldn't dig around and find the truth, because who knows what Vicious would do then, but he knew either was it wasn't gonna be that simple, after all, this is Vicious we're talking about, he didn't stop till he had some motherfucking answers. "You shouldn't concern yourself, you were at war, and I bet you got fucked up yourself." Spike smiled again, pointing at Vicious, yeah, this would probably work.

Vicious held his arm slightly, "Yeah, but I wasn't anywhere close to dying, while you… you nearly died, they said. How you survived was a miracle." Vicious voice got quieter; Spike's smile was gone, looking away from Vicious and down to the floor.

"Yeah, a miracle..." With golden hair and a lovely voice, at this point it was like Vicious was sending on an unintentional guilt trip, as far as Vicious knew Julia had nothing to do with it, but Vicious had a feeling it wasn't like that. That Julia would fuck this up one way or another. Spike looked up, Vicious was drinking his coffee, without any signs of pain, it must have cooled down enough for Vicious, Spike grabbed his coffee and drank it, Vicious placed it down, half of it gone, and Vicious wasn't looking at Spike. No, Vicious wouldn't die by a man who he didn't know, no, he will die because of Spike, and he never wanted to leave Spike, because Spike was his friend, his best friend, his only friend, although, Vicious wasn't sure if friend was even the correct word. To Spike, perhaps, but not any more for Vicious, he realized that now.

"Spike…" If Julia was involved, he just didn't want this to escalate, that she would stay out of their lives now that he was back and Spike was under his sullen gaze again like always, Spike was prone to doing stupid things, and Vicious having to save his ass. Julia better not do anything she'd regret, fucking with Spike was something Vicious didn't need. "What about Julia?" Vicious' eyes got a bit angry, but nervous.

Spike gulped, sweat began to form and his heart raced, he can't tell Vicious, he lied, "I haven't seen her much while you were gone."

"Bullshit!" Vicious said, glaring at Spike as he slammed his fist on the table, the unused silverware clattering against the table and made a slight chiming sound, "Tell me the truth Spike!"

Spike lied again so Vicious would believe him, "I'm not, and I haven't seen her much!" Spike held his arms out, "Stop being paranoid." At this point he was beginning to regret it.

Vicious relaxed a bit, just because he didn't want to make a scene, and sighed, "Don't lie to me Spike… never do that."

"I won't…" Spike broke that promise already.

Spike and Vicious finished their coffee in silence, they didn't take a car, considering it was only a few blocks away, the sun was shining down on them, a warm summer day, kids were on the sidewalks playing, happy couples holding hands, laughing, Vicious pictured Spike and Julia like that, all he felt was anger and jealousy, but mostly anger, then he pictured him and Spike like that, he blushed, and felt at ease.

Spike chuckled, Vicious glared at the shorter man, "What's so fucking funny?" Vicious growled.

"Your face, it's red." Spike pointed at him, Vicious was tempted to break his finger.

"It's hot out." Was all Vicious could muster up, all the while still picturing him and Spike like that, Spike reached into his pocket, grabbing a smoke and placed it between his lips and lit it, Vicious looked at him, those lips, his view obstructed by the cigarette.

Vicious licked his lips, Spike glared at him, "The fuck are you staring at?"  
Vicious didn't respond, just took his gaze away from Spike. A few minutes and a hour long awkward silence, they reached their apartment, a quiet ride up.

As the day progressed, they did nothing, Spike napped through most of the day, while Vicious sat in the living room, channel surfing, for a good section he came across a marathon of one of his favorite soap operas and that was about it when it ended. Afterwards, he got up, leaving the TV on for some noise in the background. He looked out the window, seeing it was beginning to rain and began to get dark, he watched, the rain got harder and harder, a half an hour later, a sudden clap of thunder, lighting up the room for a moment before fading away as fast as it came. Vicious sighed, walking into the room where Spike was napping. The room was dark, Spike has been a sleep for the past six hours, but didn't dare wake him, he looked at the lump on the bed, Spike sprawled out, mouth parted slightly, all the while snoring loudly. Vicious walked towards him, sitting on the bed next to the sleeping man and placed his hand on his, Vicious blushed, looking at Spike, who mumbled something in his sleep. Vicious felt something pang in his chest, his heart throbbed and he felt like puking. He never felt like this, not with Julia, not with anyone, just with Spike. And he would kill if he left him.

The thunder gave a low growl and the room lit up twice, Vicious stared out the window, his grip on Spike hand got tighter as he watched the rain drop from the sky and slide of the window.

Vicious lifted his hand from Spike's and sighed, he got what he needed and felt like it wouldn't be worth it in the end, if Spike was lying.

'_Never lie to me…'_

'_I won't'_

Another loud clap of thunder with the room lighting up for a quick moment with the thunder making a low growling noise as it left.

Spike's eyes opened, those words ripped him from his sleep, he sat up, seeing Vicious at the door way, smoking a cigarette, Spike shifted a little, showing Vicious that he was awake and knew he was there, Vicious looked at him, seeing his friend awake and blew out a cloud of smoke, "Took you long enough…" Vicious said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Spike said angrily, even though he had no reason to speak in that tone, it was just how he felt to talk in.

"You just being lazy, as usual." Vicious pointed out the window, Spike looked out getting the point when he saw it was night, Spike chuckled.

"I was a sleep that long?' Spike asked himself, "Damn."

"How long was I out exactly?' Spike asked.

"About six hours." That was about an average nap for Spike. "It's been raining like this for about two, I surprised the thunder didn't wake you up."

"You know it takes more than thunder to wake me up." Spike was still smiling.

"A motherfucking earthquake wouldn't wake you up." Ironic, being they were on Mars, not Earth. Just average small talk between them and Vicious teasing Spike for being a lazy fuck.

Vicious blew out another cloud of smoke, Spike stood up looked out the window, Vicious joined Spike, taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it out on the ashtray on the nightstand, and wrapped his arms around Spike, "Spike, I need to know something."

Spike blushed when he felt Vicious' lips on his neck and a hand run through his soft hair, it wasn't matted or anything, but soft, like the fur on a stuffed animal, "What?"

"Will you betray me?" He whispered.

"No."

Vicious scowled, "Don't lie to me."

"I won't." 'But I already broke that promise' "why do you ask?"

"Spike, I had doubts while I was gone, that you would leave me… Spike, please, show me that you'll stay… I need you, Spike…" Vicious whispered, Spike sighed, turning around and faced Vicious, Vicious, without hesitation kissed Spike, capturing the older man's lips with his own, Spike was older, but Vicious was taller, so he had no problem when he felt Spike's lips against his own, Vicious felt a jolt of energy and pressed against Spike, not just his lips but his body, his leg between Spike's and he began to slowly rub Spike's crotch with his thigh, Spike grabbed onto Vicious collar and pressed back, darting his tongue from his mouth and licking Vicious lips, moaning when he felt Vicious tongue against his own and began to rub their tongues against each other's, massaging and rubbing, Vicious felt Spike harden against his thigh and pressed back, paring lips but still kissed and explored their depths with everything they had. Spike moaned louder, his face red and his cock harder than nails, he wants this while Vicious needed it, he needed to feel this, he needs Spike, to be by his side, to be his forever, and he will make sure Spike was his. It hurt Vicious, his heart throbbed, Spike probably never will think of this like Vicious does.

Vicious began to remove Spike's shirt, he needed to feel close to Spike, closer than he already does. Vicious quickly undone the buttons, one by one until he could slide the shirt off and finally feel Spike chest, his tie was still there, but he quickly removed it, throwing it to the ground and ran his hands along Spike's chest, slightly surprise at the amount of chest hair Spike had, he ran his hands along it, he liked it, he liked it when they had hair, Vicious kissed Spike harder, hands brushing along Spike's chest and pink nipples, Vicious took one between his fingers and pinched and rubbed them. Spike moaned louder, hands going down so he could grope Vicious fine ass, fondling his ass and squeezing it, Vicious chuckled, Vicious hand went down and slipped into Spike's pants and felt around, brushing along the green curls and feel Spike's hard member and ran his hand across it, Spike threw his head back with a long moan and Vicious attacked his neck with hungry lips and began to kiss and suck and Spike neck, Spike's skin tasted so good, Vicious licked and sucked, wanting to leave a mark on his territory, Spike moaned, with Vicious hand down his pants and stroking him and his skilled mouth and teeth sucking a biting at his neck while his other hand gently rubbing his neck, Spike could have came right there, but held it, he wanted this to last as long as it could, he knew somehow Vicious would find out and hate him for it. He just wanted to be with Vicious, as close as he could get with any man. Vicious made a sound of arousal, a growl, a low, sultry growl in the back of his throat.

"Oh god, Vicious…" Spike moaned as Vicious did what he was doing, and then Vicious stopped, Spike groaned in disappointment, looking at Vicious.

"No, don't cum just yet, I want this to last…"

Spike nodded in agreement, Vicious let go of Spike and began to undress himself along with Spike, who needed only remove his pants, Vicious threw his clothes on the ground Spike and Vicious looked at each other, both naked with slightly damp body's, staring at each other stupidly. Vicious and Spike soon were in a passionate embrace, heated kissed on bare skin, Vicious saw mark, bullet wounds on Spike's chest and stomach, "Is this where they shot you?" Vicious asked, kissing the wound softly.

Spike nodded, "Yeah." Vicious bared his teeth, kissing the scarred tissue, he wish he was there, so he could kill those fuckers for hurting Spike.

They both fell back on the bed, Vicious on top of Spike, legs entwined and rubbing against each other with little bristles of leg hair rubbing against each other, Spike moaned, Vicious planted kissed on Spike's lips, and grazed his cheek, Spike couldn't take it, he needed this.

He flipped Vicious over, looking at him desperately, "I want to suck your cock." Well, he got the point out. Vicious didn't say anything, Spike didn't need permission, he crawled down towards Vicious member and began to run his tongue along the head of Vicious' cock, Vicious moaned, feeling Spike's breath caress his length, Vicious felt a light sheen of sweat gather on his skin and sweat dripped from his forehead as Spike ran his tongue along the slit, Vicious scent was so strong, but Spike loved it. Spike soon wrapped his lips around the head; Vicious closed his eyes and curled his toes, "Fuck yes." He whispered throwing his head back as Spike bobbed his head up and down on Vicious' cock, running his teeth gently on his shaft so he doesn't hurt Vicious. "Sp-Spike…" Spike tried to fit Vicious down his throat, but couldn't so he stroked what he couldn't fit down his throat as he fondled Vicious balls, Vicious arched his back, Spike was too good at this, Spike chuckled, watching Vicious wither in pleasure made him chuckle.

"Please, Spike…" Vicious moaned, Spike took more of him, groaning in discomfort as he took a bit too much in and felt the tip poke the back of his throat, Spike had tears forming in his eyes, a horrible sensation forming in the back of his throat but took it anyway as he bobbed his head, the tip hitting the back of his throat again and again, the heat and silkiness of Spike's mouth was beyond amazing, and the little vibrations caused by Spike's moans just added to it as Vicious cried out, shooting his load in Spike's mouth.

Spike choked a bit, cum dripping from his sealed lips and he swallowed it all, licking the rest off of his lips once he slid his mouth off of Vicious, Vicious laid there, sweating, his body sprawled out on the bed and looked at Spike, he got up, still not done yet, he grabbed Spike, pinned him down again, only this time on his stomach so Vicious had a good view of Spike's ass, smooth, tan and had a nice curve to it, Spike had slimmer, more curvy hips then he does, of course, curvy to guy standards, not like woman's, no, Vicious would rather be with Spike.

Vicious bent down, and spread Spike's cheeks, no more foreplay, Vicious wants this, Spike blushed, was this really happening? Vicious reached over and opened the drawer, opening it and taking out a bottle of lube (For when he's going solo) and spread the cool gel on his cock before lining up with Spike's entrance.

Spike bit the pillow, knowing Vicious, it was gonna hurt, Vicious bent down, kissing Spike's back and bit the skin over his shoulder blade, leaving another mark on Spike's body, Spike winced again, it hurt this time.

Vicious thrust himself into Spike, Spike's eyes widened when he felt this and clawed at the sheets, ripping them, god, a bit sudden? Vicious went in way to fast, Vicious groaned, he never felt anything like this, it was tight and warm on the inside and squeezed down on Vicious. Vicious pulled out a bit and gave an experimental thrust inside of Spike, Spike responded with a moan of pain and pleasure. Vicious started slowly, getting used to the feeling of Spike, Spike bit the pillow, the experience was more intense for Spike, he never been penetrated by a man before and he needed to get used to it while Vicious seemed to get used to it quickly.

Vicious started to go faster inside of Spike, thrusting himself in and out of him, Spike's moans got louder, gripping at the sheets, feeling as if he would split in two as Vicious lost control and pounded deep inside of Spike.  
"Vicious!" Spike moaned, he needed more of this, "More!" Vicious looked down at Spike, who was looking over his shoulder, a blush spread wide across his cheeks to where his ears were a little red, little bullets of sweat were breaking out on his body. Vicious nodded, and stopped his motion, pulling out of Spike and flipping him on his back and pulled his hips up and lifted a leg over his shoulder, so he could get better access and thrust himself back into Spike. Spike cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as Vicious got more of him into his, and pressure harder against Vicious. Spike cried out when Vicious thrust into him, brushing against his prostate, Spike screamed, arching his back as Vicious thrust deep inside of him and kept hitting that spot inside of Spike, the warmth and tightness consuming him.

Spike couldn't think correctly, he had no clue who he was as Vicious kept going, that's what he needed, to forget, he didn't want Julia to fuck this up, he was happy with Vicious, wait, why was spike thinking so much of this, he didn't know Vicious was aiming for this, in fact, he forgot how it came to him having sex with Vicious, it just happened, so why did he think so much of it?

Vicious felt himself come close, thrusting harder and harder into Spike, Spike moaned, moving his hips so he could meet up with Vicious thrust, soon Vicious thrust balls deep into him with the help of Spike moving in time with Vicious thrusts, Vicious reached down, and began to play with Spike's nipples again, Spike couldn't take much more of this, he was really sensitive, his cock bounced against his belly, Vicious lifted Spike up so they sat up together, Spike's cock now trapped between him and Vicious as Vicious lifted him up and slammed him down on his cock. Spike cried out, a few more thrusts and Spike came, Vicious pressed him close, as close as he could as Spike let out an animalistic cry as he came, the pressure so great it managed to reach their necks and a bit landed on their chin. Vicious came a few moment later, he was silent about it but the feeling was just as, if not more intense.

Spike and Vicious fell back, Vicious still had his arms wrapped tightly around Spike, Vicious kissed Spike again, kissing his cheek and forehead, and smiled, staying inside Spike and he smiled, "Don't leave me Spike..." Vicious whispered, kissing Spike again. And held him in his arms, bringing the blanket over them, the rain had calmed down a bit, a small drizzle outside now.

Spike smiled, his breaths still coming out in short breaths and smiled, "I won't, Vicious."

Vicious scrawled, holding Spike closer, 'I love you' Vicious finally came to conclusion, with those words were mental though. "Don't lie to me." he said again, Spike's heart dropped.

Because he already did.


End file.
